


Shall I Remind You That You're Mine?

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo wasn't happy when he discovered that Mingyu was flirting with his customers at work to get more tips, so he decided that the boy needed to be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall I Remind You That You're Mine?

Mingyu was seated on the dining chair, hands tied behind his back, and ankles strapped to the legs of the chair. Also, he was stark naked, and his face flushed from embarrassment. Wonwoo was sitting on the bed, just across from him, arms crossed, and brows furrowed from annoyance.

 

How did things get to this?

 

~

 

It started yesterday, when Wonwoo found a crumpled up piece of paper in Mingyu’s coat pocket with a number on it. He was holding it in his hand when Mingyu walked in, and he immediately confronted the younger about it. Mingyu was flustered, saying that he didn’t know how it got there and told Wonwoo to discard it right then and there, and all misunderstandings were resolved. Until the next day.

 

It was a crumpled napkin this time, and it had a name, a number and a lipstick kiss mark on it. Wonwoo found it before Mingyu while Mingyu was in the bath, and decided that the boy had to be punished. A mistake like this could be forgiven once. But it happened twice.

 

Wonwoo wasn’t so easy that he would let this slide.

 

He went to the kitchen with the napkin in hand. He found a lighter after going through one of the drawers and held the napkin up in front of him. He lit the lighter and brought the small flame to the corner of the napkin, where it increased in size and intensity, hungrily devouring the napkin. He watched the flame thoroughly destroy it, and only when a tiny bit was left for it to consume did he let go of the corner.

 

_Nice try, Maria. But Mingyu’s mine._

 

He then proceeded to bring a dining room chair into the bedroom, along with some ribbon. He placed the ribbons on the bed, and positioned the chair so that it was facing the bed. His preparations were complete, and he just needed Mingyu to come out of the shower. He headed to the living room with a bandana in hand.

 

Just as he entered the room, Mingyu came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, and another being used to dry off his hair. Mingyu ruffled the towel into his damp hair, and Wonwoo approached him. Without a word, he wrapped the bandana around the tall boy’s  eyes. Startled, Mingyu dropped the towel that was on his head, but he didn’t resist. He was lead easily when Wonwoo dragged him by the wrist to their bedroom.

 

“What’s going on? It is some special day today?” The boy asked, smiling.

 

He must have thought Wonwoo was going to surprise him with something good.

 

_Oh, you’re in for a surprise all right._

 

Once they were in the bedroom, Wonwoo maneuvered Mingyu in front of the chair and pushed him down.

 

“Hey, Wonwoo? Can I at least get changed first? Before we do... whatever this is…”

 

“Don’t worry. You won’t be needing your clothes.”

 

With that, Mingyu flashed a smirk.

 

“Oh, you’re in _that_ kind of a mood, are you?”

 

“Just sit still for a minute, Mingyu. Got it?”

 

“Yeah,” he responded just before licking his lips.

 

Wonwoo went behind him and tied his hands together.

 

“You know, to be honest, I never knew you were into this kind of thing.”

 

“Shut up, Kim Mingyu.”

 

“Ooh, _someone’s_ a little impatient.”

 

Wonwoo then got to strapping Mingyu’s ankles to the legs of the chair. When he was finished securing Mingyu to the chair, he discretely took a picture on his phone of the scene in from of him. Then, he pulled off the towel from the boy’s waist, then promptly removed the bandana.

 

Mingyu was still smirking, until he saw Wonwoo’s not so pleased face.

 

“Hmm? What… what’s wrong, Wonwoo?”

 

Wonwoo made his way to the bed and sat down, crossing his arms, looking at Mingyu’s body with much scrutiny.

 

~

 

And that’s how the two ended in this position.

 

“Why don’t _you_ tell _me_ , Kim Mingyu? Why would I be in such a mood?”

 

“Uh… by that I’m going to assume that you’re not in a kinky mood?”

 

“No, I’m not.”

 

“Then… is it because I ate all of your pudding?”

 

Wonwoo blinked a few times at the unexpected answer.

 

“You… you what?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Mingyu…”

 

“I’m sorry!”

 

Wonwoo sighed.

 

“I want to know. Why have you gotten numbers from girls, _two_ days in a row? Hmm? It can’t be a coincidence. Tell me, why is that?”

 

“What? There was another one?”

 

“In the same, left side coat pocket.”

 

“Oh. I… I didn’t know-”

 

“It doesn’t matter that you didn’t know,” Wonwoo snapped. “The question is, why  were they there? Don’t tell me you’ve been flirting at work?”

 

“It doesn’t mean anything. I just do it for tips.”

 

Wonwoo felt anger boiling within himself, and he tried his best to keep a straight face.

 

“You shouldn’t be flirting with other people when you’re taken.”  


“Like I said, it doesn’t mean anything. I never actually keep anyone’s number anyways.”

 

Wonwoo clenched his jaw. “So you’re telling me that yesterday wasn’t the first time it happened?”

 

“Oh… that… Wonwoo, can I please get some clothes on first? We can talk about this, okay?”

 

Mingyu struggled a bit, as Wonwoo was staring right at his naked body. He felt too exposed, and incredibly small.

 

Wonwoo got up from the bed, an Mingyu showed an expression of relief.

 

“Thank god. I thought I was going to die of embarrassment,” he said when Wonwoo untied his hands. Before Mingyu had the chance to bring his hands forward, Wonwoo strapped one hand to the chair itself.

 

“Wonwoo?”

 

“I’m not done with you yet.”

 

He sat back down in the bed where he was. Mingyu started looking both regretful and desperate.

 

“Okay, I’m sorry, Wonwoo. I’m sorry, I’ll never do it again, okay? Please let’s just stop this.”

 

Wonwoo clicked his tongue. “Don't think it's going to be that simple. You think you can just apologize and I would forgive you, just like that? Do you really think I'm that simple minded?”

 

Mingyu looked off to the side, avoiding eye contact with the older.

 

“N-no…”

 

“Then you know that you need some sort of punishment, right?”

 

“But, Wonwoo-”

 

“I need to remind this unfaithful dog who he belongs to.”

 

“I swear I’ll never do it again! I’ll be loyal! Let me go just this once, okay?”

 

“Tsk, tsk… We’ll see how loyal you are after I’m done with you.”

 

Mingyu swallowed out of nervousness. “W-what are you planning to do to me?”

 

“Oh, _I’m_ not going to be doing anything. It’s all on you.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Touch yourself.”

 

“... huh?”

 

“You heard me.”

 

“Wait, no, I can’t-”

 

“Sure you can. Just imagine that I’m doing it or something. I want you to touch yourself while thinking about me.”

 

“But how can I do that? That’s... embarrassing.”

 

Wonwoo was the one smirking this time. He held up his phone, showing Mingyu the picture he took just moments ago.

 

“Oh, but it _can’t_ be as embarrassing as me sending all of your co-workers this picture, now is it?”

 

Mingyu went wide-eyed when he recognized himself in the photo. “You wouldn’t” he gasped.

 

“Oh yes I would. If you don’t want to have this shameful picture circulating around your workplace, you had better be a good boy and do as I say.”

 

Mingyu hesitated, looking off to the side at nothing in particular, then at the phone that was placed beside Wonwoo. He didn’t have much of a choice. He took a quick peek at Wonwoo, who was watching him closely. Mingyu already placed his hand on his dick, but wasn’t moving it much.

 

“I don’t think I can do this with you watching me…”

 

Wonwoo sighed as he stood up with the same bandana in his hand as before and tied it once again around the younger’s eyes.

 

“Just pretend I’m not here then,” he said in a deep voice in Mingyu’s ear.

 

The younger shuddered slightly. Wonwoo knew he liked it, and gave his earlobe a quick nip before seating himself back down on the bed.

 

Mingyu’s lips quivered as swallowed once again. Wonwoo watched as he slowly began stroking himself. At first it was unsteady. He ran his hand down his already half-hard dick. When he brought it back up, he used his thumb to make circles around the tip, a small whimper escaping his lips as he did. He squeezed a bit before returning to stroking. Slow strokes became quicker ones, and Mingyu was soon panting. He jerked his head back as he grunted, and Wonwoo felt himself getting hot from the sight.

 

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu groaned.

 

_Shit._

 

Wonwoo was getting hard watching Mingyu. He took off his pants and boxers as quietly as possible, not wanting to give Mingyu the satisfaction of knowing this was turning him on. He mirrored Mingyu’s movements, imagining it was him who was touching him. He gave his best effort not to make a sound, throwing his head back while biting his lip hard. His hips bucked into his hand when he heard another moan from Mingyu.

 

This wasn’t enough. He became greedy for something more, so he reached over to the side and carefully opened the bedside drawer to grab lube, still trying to keep everything as quiet as possible. Once he slathered a good amount on his hands, he started used a finger to loosen his hole, while continuing to stroke himself with the other, all while watching Mingyu. He couldn’t stop biting his lip, or else he was sure make noise. He kept having to remind himself that this was Mingyu’s punishment.

 

He watched Mingyu go slow, speed up, and slow down again, all to make himself last. Wonwoo continued mimicking the motions as he added another finger. He shivered when he found his prostate, almost letting out a moan. Then he could see Mingyu’s face contort and heard his name once again, in a higher pitch than before.

 

“W-wonwoo…”

 

_Fuck this._

 

Wonwoo got off the bed and not so quietly went back to the drawer, grabbing a condom. Mingyu froze when he heard the noise, unsure if he should continue, and unsure of what exactly was going on.

 

He walked over to the chair and grabbed Mingyu’s free hand to tie it behind the chair again. He then kneeled down to put the condom on Mingyu. He also tightly tied a ribbon around the base before removing the blindfold.

 

“What-”

 

“Shut up, Mingyu.”

 

He sat down on Mingyu’s lap, and then grabbed his hair.

 

“Don’t flirt with anyone else. You’re mine.”

 

He roughly smashed Mingyu’s lips with his own. As they made out, he trailed his hands all around the boy’s body, from his neck, to his chest, to his arms, to his abs. He freed himself from the kiss and then lifted himself up, positioning Mingyu’s dick to align with his opening before slowly lowering himself down. He finally allowed himself to make noise and let out a sound louder than he intended, but something about this whole situation was just so arousing. He paused to get himself used to Mingyu inside him before lifting himself up again. Soon enough, he was going up and down with a steady rhythm.

 

Wonwoo licked Mingyu’s collarbone and the base of his neck, but when Mingyu moaned to it, he bit down. It wasn’t his intention, but it made him moan loader.

 

“Fucking... Mingyu, are you into this?”

 

“I… think so…” he responded breathlessly.

 

Wonwoo dug his nails into the younger’s chest and brought his hand down, making fresh, red marks on his skin. He wanted to mark him in as many ways as possible, claiming his body. To let everyone know he was taken. He dove his head back into Mingyu’s neck and sucked on the soft skin, and then bit again. He wanted to mark him everywhere.

 

“Wonwoo, untie me. I really want to touch you.”

 

Wonwoo smirked, knowing he was still in charge.

 

“Not until you’ve got it thoroughly in your head that you belong to me, and _only_ to me.”

 

He rode him faster, one hand latched onto Mingyu’s hair again, and the other stroking himself. He could hear Mingyu’s breath turning shallow as the younger’s hips began bucking beneath him.

 

“Wonwoo, please, I’m close…” he breathed.

 

“No. Not yet.”

 

Mingyu’s legs twitched, and his hips were moving as much as they could in their restricted position. Wonwoo brought both his hands to Mingyu’s face, positioning it straight up so he could look at the older.

 

“No, Mingyu. Not fucking yet.”

 

Tears started forming in Mingyu’s eyes.

 

“Please…”

 

Wonwoo pulled himself to Mingyu and sucked on his quivering lower lip, biting it slightly. He then sucked his jaw, and then his neck once again. He could hear the shakiness in Mingyu’s voice.

 

“P-please, Wonwoo… Let me _come_ ,” he whimpered.

 

Wonwoo stopped moving, and sat so that Mingyu was fully inside of him. He then removed the ribbon tied to the base of Mingyu’s dick.

 

“Fine. Go on then. Come.”

 

Mingyu whined. “Move. Please _move_ , Wonwoo. I need to come...”

 

Wonwoo wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s neck, looking at him alluringly. He leaned in close.

 

“So, have you learned your lesson?”

 

“Yes! I’ll do anything you say, I won’t flirt with anyone ever again. Just please…”

 

“Good.”

 

He began moving again, rolling his hips strategically, coming down harshly. It didn’t take long for the two of them to come. When they did, Wonwoo collapsed on Mingyu and stayed there for a while until the younger spoke up.

 

“Hey, Wonwoo… Can you untie me now? Please?”

 

“Let me rest a bit first.”

 

“Wonwoo~”

 

“... fine.”

 

Wonwoo got off of the chair to untie his hands, then promptly flopped himself face down on the bed, closing his eyes and letting Mingyu handle the rest. He heard the soft sounds of the ribbon being untied, and then he felt the bed depressing as Mingyu got on it.

 

He then felt Mingyu’s hands around his wrists. And then ribbons being used to tied them together-

 

_Shit_

 

“Wait, Mingyu... what are you doing?”

 

“I kind of liked that. I was thinking we should go for round two.”

 

“Mingyu, NO!”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of everything.”  
  
“DON’T!”

 

“Just relax.”  
  
“FUCKING MINGYU, DON’T YOU DARE!”

 

~

  
And that was when Wonwoo realized that punishments should never happen in bed, or else Mingyu will get new ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> What an adventure... I have never written something so explicit...  
> Let me... hide forever... forever.... and ever............


End file.
